SasuSaku: Gone
by SaskiaSama
Summary: Sasuke's broken Sakura's heart again, but this time it was to save her. But when his efforts fail, will he be able to save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

SasuSaku:Gone

Chapter 1: You Mean Nothing to Me

'I mean nothing to him? Well that's just fine, I don't care!He means nothing to me!' Sakura thought angrily as she stomped home from the Hokage Mansion. She marched right past Sasuke's apartment as it started to rain. She gave the angry storm clouds a smouldering look as she slowed her pace. So what if Sasuke didn't love her anymore?

'This isn't the first time he's broken my heart,' Sakura reflected sadly, wiping away the stray tears from her eyes as well as the rainwater. When she finally made it home, she threw open the door and slammed it shut behind her, not bothering to lock it. She kicked off her boots, throwing her wet bag to the floor and curled up on the couch in her wet clothes. But she couldn't sleep.

"I don't need him, he can run off with another woman for all I care," Sakura mumbled, hugging a pillow to her chest as she rolled over to face the kitchen. The remnants of her and Sasuke's meal from last night were still on the counter. She sighed as she shifted to her back to stare at the ceiling, tears rolling down the side of her face and onto her already wet hair.

-X-

He knew he had made a mistake the second he said the words. He knew he had made a mistake when he saw the look of hurt in her beautiful, emerald eyes. He knew he had made a mistake when she turned and ran from the room, not even bothering to say goodbye. And Sasuke didn't blame her. He ran a hand through his cobalt black hair, leaning back against the wall of the Hokage Mansion as the rain poured down. He tilted his face upwards towards the rain, letting it wash over him. 'I had to do it to protect her,' Sasuke thought to himself over and over. But it didn't make the pain any less. He stared listlessly ahead, letting the numbing cold take over his body. His only solace was that he knew Sakura was safe now. But he was wrong.

-X-

A black shadow advanced slowly towards the Konoha Gate. He used no concealment jutsu, using the rain as his concealment.

"Hey! Who goes there?" a voice called from the strangers left. He didn't give it a second glance as he pulled an explosive kunai from inside his jacket and threw it towards the voice. The action took less than a second. He listened with pleasure as the voice screamed, his explosive kunai hitting him dead in the heart and exploding, blood and body parts flying everywhere. The rain muffled his cries. He proceeded down the path into the town, moving with a purpose towards one of the apartment buildings. He climbed the steps slowly, pulling out a lock pick and a cloth. He kept the cloth well away from his mouth and nose. He jiggled the handle, pleased to find it already open. He opened the door silently and entered in the same manner. But the damned girl heard him anyway.

"S-Sasuke?" she mumbled sleepily from the couch, rubbing her eyes. Her clothes were soaked. Sakura opened her eyes, focusing on the black figure in her doorway. She knew at once something was wrong. She got up quickly, grabbing her shuriken pouch, but the stranger was too quick. In a second he was standing beside her and had the cloth firmly over her nose and mouth. Sakura sensed the drugs instantly, holding her breath so she didn't breathe in the through the cloth. She tried to fight off the man, but that tired her out more and finally, she took a small breathe. And that small breath was all it took. Everything became hazy. She took another breath and everything went black. The stranger let her fall to the ground, smiling contently. The boss would definitely reward him for this.

-X-

***~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:*~***Soooo, what did you think? Please R&R! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post new stuff


	2. Chapter 2

SasuSaku: Gone

Chapter 2: The Heir

Sasuke, managing to get himself home through the rain, was awoken from his troubled sleep a few hours later by a bang on his door.

"Sasuke! Sasuke open up!" Naruto's muffled voice came through the door. Sasuke stood up from his couch, grumbling as he answered it. Naruto was panting, looking distressed.

"It's Sakura, she's gone! I was looking for her this morning, so I checked her apartment, and the door was open and everything was a mess inside!" Naruto said in one breath. Sasuke blanched.

'_Sakura…gone?'_

"Dammit," he cursed, pushing past Naruto and racing towards Sakura's apartment. One clue, one thing was all he needed to find her. He sensed Naruto close behind him as he skidded to a halt. He ran up the stairs and pushed the door open, glancing around the familiar apartment. It was still dark out, but there was enough light for him to see a dark spot on the couch where Sakura had lie only a few hours ago. He walked slowly towards the spot. As he neared the couch, he caught a faint smell in the air. Chloroform. He punched the wall. He should have known this would happen. He spun around, almost knocking Naruto to the ground.

"Go find Tsunade, tell her I know where Sakura is, and I'm going after her," Sasuke said, pushing a dazed Naruto in front of him out the door.

"What—?" Naruto started.

"Go! And hurry, we don't have much time," Sasuke ordered. Naruto blinked.

"Wait, you're going…_alone?_" he shook his head, folding his arms. Sasuke glared at him.

"Naruto, I don't have time for you to be playing hero right now, now _go!"_ Sasuke yelled. Naruto glared at him for a few more moments, then took off for the Hokage Mansion. Sasuke turned and ran for the gates, grateful that he had brought his katana with him. As he reached the gates, the smell of blood and decay made his eyes water. He gagged, blinking at the guard post. Half of a body of a man was still standing while the rest was blown off with god knew what. He shook his head at the kunai stuck in the wall behind the body. It was in the pouch same person he was trying to protect Sakura from.

-X-

Groaning, Sakura shifted on the cold floor. She turned on her side, opening her eyes. She couldn't focus on anything, and her head felt as if a thousand pound brick had hit her repeatedly until she was unconscious.

'_The hell happened last night?'_ she thought, moving to rub her head, but realized she couldn't. Her arms were bound in front of her, as well as her legs. She tried opening her mouth to call out, but found that it was bound shut too. She wiggled around on the floor, shouting through the cloth around her mouth.

"So, she awakes," a voice hissed from the shadows. Sakura turned her head towards the noise, all but twisting her neck. Another voice grunted in response.

"We could have done it with any other girl," it said, sounding annoyed. Sakura blinked, afraid to know what "it" was.

"No we couldn't, not unless this other girl was carrying his heir as well," the first voice spat. Sakura's eyes widened.

'_What?! I'm carrying what now?'_ she thought, not knowing to be excited or terrified. The voice grunted again.

"Whatever, let's just get it over with, the boss will get angry if we're late," the two figure started moving towards Sakura. She couldn't see their faces, which were still hidden in the shadows. The rest of them didn't look familiar either. She grunted as one of the figures picked her up and threw her against a steel chair against the wall. She winced as her back hit the unforgiving rigidness of it. Her hands and feet were unbound, only to be locked in place by the chair. A canopy like thing emerged from the wall around them, enclosing all three in its grasp. The shadows finally lifted from the faces of her captors only revealed that each were wearing masks. What puzzled her was that both were wearing the ANBU mask.

"Strip her,"

-X-

Sasuke jumped from tree branch to tree branch, raking his memory to remember the way he had come so many days ago.

_Sasuke was finally coming home after being assigned his mission the month before. He was exhausted, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and ran with speed through the Konoha forest. He hadn't seen Sakura for a month, and all he wanted to do was be with her as soon as he could. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard the two sets of footsteps behind him until it was too late._

"_What…?" he grunted as he spotted them through his peripheral vision. He skidded to a standstill and drew his katana. But the two people on either side of him only laughed._

"_We mean no harm Uchiha Sasuke," came from his right. Sasuke didn't lower his sword._

"_Not to you, at least…" the one on the left chuckled. Sasuke looked towards him._

"_We know of her, and we know what she can do for you," the right one said as he took a step forward. Sasuke's heart sped up. They couldn't be talking about Sakura._

"_We'll know if you see her again," he said, taking another step towards Sasuke. The one on the left laughed a harsh laugh._

"_And you'll know when she's dead," he rasped. Then they were both gone. Sasuke dropped to his knees, shaking from the encounter. After a few minutes, he stood up, walking slowly towards Konoha, suddenly not as excited to go back._

_--_

_Sasuke picked at his dinner moodily, looking around anxiously every few minutes. He hadn't wanted to come anyway, trying to make yet another excuse to hide from Sakura, but it didn't work this time. Sakura glanced worriedly at him._

"_Sasuke, is everything ok? You've ignored me ever since you came back," she said, putting her hand on his. He pulled back quickly, getting up from the table. It was too risky to stay any longer. _

"_I… I have to go," Sasuke mumbled, leaving a rebuffed and saddened Sakura behind._

Sasuke shook his head, clearing his head. He needed to remember where he saw the two figures before. He jumped down from the tree branches, landing with a thud on the ground. He looked around. Sasuke was sure he was close. He walked forwards slowly. He didn't know exactly where they had taken her, but it must be near where they ambushed him. He hoped.

-X-

***~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:*~* So I started this fic again :D Well really, I had written this fanfic a while ago, but I decided I didn't like it anymore and decided to rewrite it with new enemies xD I'm awesome lol**

**Don't forget to R&R ^^**


End file.
